


Christmas Miracles

by soul_wanderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: Alex has a surprise for Kara on Christmas morning and Kara couldn't be happier when she finds out just what it is





	Christmas Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluff, it's basically so much fluff you might just wanna puke, but I love it, so enjoy the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff!

It was Christmas morning and nearing 8am when Kara started stirring in bed. For years she’d been the first one to be up on Christmas morning, too excited to sleep in and usually dragging Alex along who unsuccessfully tried to hide underneath her blanket in hopes of some more sleep but Kara always won and excitedly tugged her into the living room where their presents were waiting for them.

This Christmas morning wasn’t much different, Alex had known that Kara would get up early, too early, and had convinced her to go to sleep at around 10pm, even though she had been bouncing in bed for at least one more hour before she finally calmed down enough to cuddle up against Alex and get some sleep too. When Kara woke up, the sun had only just started to rise and for a moment she stared at Alex who was sleeping peacefully beside her, before gently starting to shake her, a grin forming on her lips.

“Wake up, Alex, it’s Christmas”, she whispered excitedly, though the whisper did nothing to wake Alex gently because the bed was already bouncing again with Kara’s excitement.  
For a moment she tried to pull Kara down again and Kara let her, only to start giggling moments later, nosing Alex’s cheek and hugging her tightly before starting to pull back the covers, much to Alex’s dismay. After some grunting noises and trying to swat away Kara’s probing hands, Alex finally gave in and got up with her, a small smile tucking on the corners of her lips when she let Kara excitedly tug her into the living room.

At first Kara just took in all the presents underneath the Christmas tree, then she smiled at all the lights they had put up the night before but before she could turn to Alex to tell her to unwrap the first present she suddenly noticed something that surprised and confused her at the same time.  
Looking at the shelf where their stockings were usually hung, one for Alex and one for her, she now counted three instead of two stockings, something that didn’t make sense, and she turned to Alex with confusion written all over her face, hoping Alex could explain to her what was going on.

“Alex-”, Kara started, not quite knowing what to ask, but seeing Alex’s face she knew she was about to get an answer.

“It’s for our baby, I-”, Alex looked from the stocking to Kara and then down at her own stomach before quietly continuing, “I’m pregnant, Kara”. A small smile appeared on her face at that, almost insecure, but then Kara fully understood what Alex was telling her and her lips curled into a grin before she closed the distance between them and hugged her, holding her close and whispering a happy “oh Alex”, only pulling back when Alex let her know that the hug was getting a bit too tight and even then she was still smiling, just like Alex was when she saw the happiness in Kara’s eyes. 

They had been trying for a baby for almost a year now and Alex had been heartbroken when try after try she didn’t get pregnant, especially because she knew how much Kara longed for a family of her own. When the last test she took, a few days before Christmas, was finally positive, she was so incredibly happy and could barely wait to tell Kara about it but decided to surprise her on Christmas morning, even though she knew how hard it would be to keep this from her until then. 

Seeing her so happy and excited now made it all worth it though and Alex smiled when Kara leaned in to kiss her, her hands finding their way from Alex’s waist to her barely there bump and she whispered “We’re having a baby, Alex”, her voice filled in wonder and all other presents long forgotten, because no present could ever be greater than the one Alex just gave to her.


End file.
